The Blooded: Born and Created
by MamaPenguin
Summary: Had to put this here b/c there isn't a place for The Blooding by Patricia Windsor. Idk what the chances are that anybody will know the book? Maris is back in England for college and it brings back memories of 2 summers before. What happened to the kids
1. Chapter 1

Maris is back in England for college and from the moment she gets off the plane, she's haunted with memories of her first and only other trip across the pond two years before. She's reminded of things like the way things used to be with Derek and wonders whatever happened to Adam and Vicky the two lovable Forrest children.

Had to basically keep a British slang dictionary nearby constantly XD

* * *

Maris looked out of the window of her dorm at the University of London, not believing she was here again. As she had gotten off the plane earlier that day, her legs had shook so that she had nearly just went back to the states. It had only been a year and a half since Derek had died. Since then she had had to find her own way in the world of werewolves. She was now able to stomach regular food and was almost able to swallow without gagging. She could pretend that everything was normal and she slept through the night until it was almost time for her to hunt again. Now she was staying up because of choice. And of fear that being here might resurrect memories of two summers ago in that little village. For the trillion and tenth time she wondered if Adam and Victoria were all right, wherever the poor children were. Had they begun to show signs of their father's gift/curse? God help them if they had.

She understood what Derek meant now, about how exhilarating it is at first. To tell the truth ever since this secret cost Derek Forrest his life and nearly Maris' too, she hadn't been quite the same about her other self. The door of the dorm opened and her roommate, no, it would be flatmate here, returned from a friends. She was a peppy blond who probably wouldn't be in the dorms for long. Sorority rushes were coming up.

"Maris! You've got to come see this!" Maris just smiled and waited for her to bubble on. "Emily's flat looks right into Damien Locke's!" Maris continued to smile but cocked an eyebrow and she sighed in friendly exasperation. "Oh, you yank, he's only the most adorable guard on the football team!" A small question raised in her head for a moment when the words guard and football were put together then it connected: football in England is soccer in America.

"Um, no thanks, Liz, I think I'll stay here." Both of Liz's eyebrows rose.

"You camp or something?"

"Uh. What?" She sighed again.

"Are you gay?" Maris jumped.

"Oh! No, no! Of course not!"

"Well, come on then." Liz smiled. "He was about to start working out when I said I was coming to get you." She grabbed Maris' arm and pulled her off the window seat with surprising strength. She laughed. "Let's go! Hurry up, will you?" They half-ran down the hall, when a guy came around the corner, he narrowly missed Liz whose grip broke when Maris stopped dead as she ran into the boy. He automatically caught her and she muttered a sorry.

"You all right? Totally my fault, I should have-..." Then she looked up and they both froze. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" He asked.

"... Kerry?"

"I do know you don't I?"

"Your friend Brenda set us up one night a couple of years ago. You guys spiked my lemonade with vodka?" He looked at her hard.

"Maris? Blimey, you grew nicely. Not that you weren't totty before but... you know, I'm just gonna belt up now." He looked a little ashamed. Liz cleared her throat.

"Hey there, I'm trusting you're in good hands. Emily's flat is number 23 whenever you two finish playing catch up." She turned and left.

"So... you never called me before you left."

"A lot happened. I was an au pair here. And then there were... accidents."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

"Any chance I might get you to go out with me sometime now? I mean, you're obviously here on a slightly more permanent basis, right?" She sighed and weighed it out.

"Will I be allowed to stay sober?" He laughed a little in embarrassment.

"Of course. No pubs if you like."

"I don't see why not. What harm could it do?"

"Excellent! Um. Could I get your number? I'll give you a bell sometime."

"Uh..." She was still trying to remember the dorm's phone number. He laughed.

"Fine. Flat number then?"

"Oh. Liz and I are 14." She said, gesturing behind her the way they had come.

"All right. It's great seeing you again, Maris." She grimaced.

"You too, Kerry." He laughed.

"Don't lie. I know you're probably beating yourself up right now. I promise I won't trick you." She smiled.

"Well.... uh... I really should go..." She said, stepping back and moving to go around him.

"Of course. I... I guess.... yeah." She laughed and started for Emily's room. When she got there she opened the door and saw a gaggle of girls at Emily's sitting room window.

"Oh, Maris, you're just in time!" Liz shoved playfully at some of her friends to make room for Maris who didn't come closer. It was too close to time to go hunting. She'd noticed that while she was talking to Kerry. One, two people nearby, she could handle. But not a crowd like this.

"Actually, Liz, I was coming to tell you I was going out. Didn't want you to think Kerry abducted me or something."

"Oh. All right, have fun." She nodded and left, going out to the tiny rental car she had until she could get a cheap permanent replacement. She drove a ways out and 3 hours later, she was in the countryside. She found a pull-off next to a patch of woods and looked each way down the road to makes sure no one was coming before going into the trees.

Just one run. She told herself. Just an hour or two and I'll be able to get through the next few days.

She undressed and then dashed through the trees as a wolf.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly a hundred miles from where Maris was running through the wood, little Adam Forrest, now ten, sat in the boy's dorm of the orphanage in Bristol where he and Vicky had been sent when their father had died.

"What are you doing up so late?" Came a small voice from the dark.

"Vicky, you know you're not supposed to be in here."

"I had a bad dream."

"Oh, sod it all. C'mere, I don't give a damn anymore." He heard her climb up next to him and he tucked her in under the blanket, lying on top of them himself.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" He started to sing.

"Not tonight, Adam. I miss him too much." Adam nodded.

"All right." Waited until he was sure she was asleep then went to the window.

The moon was bright in the partially cloudy sky. He wished they could go back to the way things used to be. He wanted his mother, his father, MacDuff, and, yes, he wanted Maris back. Even though he was sure she caused a lot of the trouble. He heard one of the dorm masters going down the hall he scurried to his bed and faked sleep, but quickly falling for his own trick...

* * *

Yeah, I know, super-short, but I'm working on it! =)


	3. Chapter 3

This is a little longer, hope you like it.

* * *

***3 Months Later***

Maris was in the library, doing a project for law education. Her heart jumped when she was going through the Surrey Police files and saw the name 'Forrest, Derek'

She clicked it. There was gruesome photo from the morgue accompanying the case notes. It had been closed, unsolved, of course, and deemed a freak accident. She flinched at the word 'freak' even though that was the perfect word for it. She read on and her breath caught. Vicky and Adam were mentioned. They were placed in an orphanage, it said. Poor things. Didn't say where though.

She felt and arm grab her from behind in a rough but playful choke-hold and heard a growl. She chuckled.

"Hi, Kerry."

"'Ello, love." He kissed the scar just above her ear and she brought her hand to his which was still on her shoulder. "Got your text message. Somebody call for a caffeine jolt?" He snuck two coffee cups out of his jacket. She laughed.

"No, but thanks."

"Well, when working something as... _exhaustingly _dull..." He said as he turned a chair to face her and sat in it. "As Law Education, you're going to have to stay awake if you want to keep that scholarship." She smiled at him then he noticed the police report that she had pulled up. "Blimey, love, that's awfully grotesque, don't you think?" He reached over and scrolled to the top, reading.

"You remember how I said I was an au pair here a few years ago?"

"Yeah..." He said, continuing to read though she wished he wouldn't.

"This was one of those accidents I was talking about." He got to the part where she was mentioned and looked at the scar, not able to stop himself from brushing it with his thumb.

"You were shot?" She nodded. "Why did you never tell me?"

"It's not something I'm proud of. I was not where I should have been."

"Were you assigned this case?" She blushed, ashamed.

"No. I saw the name and curiosity got the better of me. I always wondered what happened to Adam and Vicky."

"Who?"

"The children."

"Well, why don't you work on the case you were assigned and I'll look and see if I can find more on the tykes?"

"Would you?"

"I'll see what I can dig up."

"Thank you." She kissed him.

"Maybe I should do nice things for you more often." He joked and turned to the computer in front of him, booting it up. Maris minimized the file and continued to search for the small theft case that she'd been assigned.

"Adam and Vicky Forrest?" He asked a few minutes later.

"Victoria, but yes, Forrest was their surname."

"I love it when you used big words." He mumbled as he continued to type. Sent that file and the assigned to her personal computer at her flat. "Here we are. Adam Matthew Forrest, aged 10 and Victoria Elise Forrest, aged 8. Right?" Maris nodded and went to stand behind him. "Well it says here they bounced to different foster parents then they were placed in an orphanage in Bristol."

"Oh. Poor babies. Does it say why they were having foster parent problems?"

"'Fraid not, love."

"Oh well. Thanks for what you found."

"Anytime. Got what you need?"

"Yep."

"Let's get out of here before bird lady sees our refreshments." He glanced over to the sharp-featured librarian.

"Kerry!" She laughed and shushed him.

"Let's go." He dropped the empty cups in the trash bin and put his arm around her and picking up her bag. "I say we go out and have fun." He said, walking her to her car.

"Pick me up at six?"

"Not a minute later." He playfully trapped her between him and her car door, kissing her.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." She got in and started back for campus. She looked at her GPS a few times then turned it on and entered Bristol in as the destination just to get a basic estimate of distance. She was leaving next weekend to hunt anyway. She'd look them up then.

A few minutes later, she was going down the hall of the girls dorm to her flat. She had a new flatmate, as she'd thought she would. Her name was Casey, she was American too. She reminded Maris of herself a few years ago when she first met the Forrest's. Casey wasn't in the flat so Maris dropped her bag on her bed and went to take a shower. By the time she got out it was five. She dried her hair and got dressed. She was finishing fixing her hair when there was a knock.

"Casey's not here." She called but a minute later, there was another knock. She sighed and went to the door but no one was there. She looked down the hall both ways and then she felt something under her bare foot. She looked down to find an envelope on the ground. She picked it up and looked both ways again before retreating back into her room and opening the envelope.

_I know who you are._

Maris hid her shock with a look of confusion in case the author of the note was still watching. She looked at the envelope. there was nothing written on it to indicate it was to her. Maybe it was the wrong room. She hoped. She prayed. The door opened and she jumped then cursed herself for it. It was Kerry.

"Sorry, love, did I startle you?" She laughed.

"A little. I didn't hear you coming down the hall, you church mouse." He arched an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised with your hearing. And not to mention i kind of tripped over 115's mat." She giggled.

"Did you really?" He colored.

"Yeah." She laughed. "It hurt a little." She only continued to smirk as she crossed over to him.

"Where?" He smiled.

"Well, I sort of bit my lip...." She grinned and kissed him. This was so much easier than she would have thought. What she'd had with Derek had never been like this. He'd always made sure she felt inferior to him. Kerry made no effort in either direction. She didn't dare say he loved her but she thought that the idea wasn't entirely repulsive. As for herself, it had been hard for her at first but being with him was easy as breathing now. He didn't ask her about her strange needs to get out of town every couple of weeks without him and she had practiced swallowing normal food just to avoid giving her true side away to him. For now she wasn't even considering sharing that half with him. Truth be told, she was afraid that he wouldn't take it well. Although, she had been wrong before. He pulled away. "You're not ready?"

"Um, no, I got distracted just before you got here." He smiled.

"Well, stop fooling about, we have places to be." She smiled at him suspiciously and twisted her hair up and slid on her shoes, picking up her bag.

"You won't be needing that, love." She cocked her head. "I suppose you can carry it if it makes you comfortable but I can't imagine what you would be needing it for."

"Where are we going?"

"Hush, darling, it's a surprise." He winked. She smiled but was still a little wary. In her experience, surprises were never good. They took his car and once in the car, he blindfolded her.

"Kerry...." She said, a little worried now.

"Oh, quiet, love it's just for a moment." He laughed. "I've been planning this too long for you to ruin it now." He kissed her forehead and she relaxed. A little. She could hear just fine but she her wolf's instincts didn't like being handicapped. She felt every turn and knew she could recount them easily. After nearly half an hour of driving with no stops in traffic (A miracle at this time of day in London.), the car came to a final turn and slowed to a crawl, then to a halt. The engine cut, his door opened and closed and she heard his feet on the gravel outside, then her door opened and he gently lifted her out of her seat. She stood still while he went to the trunk for something. She listened to her surroundings: running water on concrete, a fountain, the far-off neigh of at least a full stable of horses, someone talking in hushed tones from so far away that Kerry didn't have a hope of hearing.

"Hurry, John, he'll be arriving soon. We don't want to scare the girl away do we?" A woman said.

"Oh he'll do it himself." He said bitterly.

"So help me, John, you _will_ be kind to this girl. Do you hear me?" He '_hmph_'ed and she heard his footsteps recede and a door open and close.

"Kerry?" She noticed how long he'd been gone.

"Sorry, love. Just not sure if we should be here is all." She heard the nervous smile in his voice. It was almost as if he'd heard them too and was worried about something. She felt him undo the knot on the blindfold and the first thing she saw was the beautiful estate.

"... Oh my..." She said, though she'd already guessed he'd come from money.

"Home sweet home. Well, almost." He smiled a lopsided grin and she flashed her own smile of encouragement in return. He had made it no secret that he didn't get along with his father on most subjects, just as she hadn't hesitated to tell him about her relationship with her mother. He took her hand and led her up to the front door where he opened it with only a little hesitation. "Mum? Dad?" A woman in her mid to late forties came down the staircase to their left.

"Kerry, darling, right on time!" She sighed. "Unfortunately your father is running a little behind." Her smile looked a little strained and so did Kerry's. "But this must be the beautiful Maris we hear so much about!" She smiled at Maris now, coming toward her, hand outstretched. Maris was prepared and gently squeezed his mother's hand, careful not to crush it under her strength. "We're so glad you have you, my dear."

"You have a beautiful home, Mrs. McDonald."

"Thank you, so much. John?" She called.

"I'm _coming_, Catherine!" A man came in the room through another door. "Oh, well, you might have told me they were here." She merely looked at him.

"Um, something smells good, mum." Kerry said, intercepting.

"Braised lamb, dear, thank you. Oh, Maris, how thoughtless of me, you eat meat, don't you?"

"I'm afraid I don't eat as many vegetables as I should, Mrs. McDonald."

"Please, call me Cat." She told her as she led them to the sitting room. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, er, water?" She nodded but Kerry was the one to break from her side and go to the drink cart in the corner. "Mum, dad? Gin and Tonic, Scotch?"

"Not for me, dear, just a Sidecar." He nodded without looking up and Cat bid her to sit down on a couch opposite another which she and his father sat beside her. "Oh, John, this is Maris....?"

"Pelham." She stood and offered her own hand this time. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." He said and shook her hand briefly, though he didn't sound like he meant it. Kerry handed them their drinks then hers and sat down with his own. The phone rang and his father stood. "Excuse me a moment." He left and not an entire five minutes later his mother went to go check on dinner. Kerry sighed.

"This is going to be a long night." He muttered to her.

* * *

I made up a last name for Kerry because I couldn't remember if they ever gave one in the book. If they did, be sure to tell me plz! ^_^


End file.
